


A Typical Lazy Day In the Life of Jon Snow as a Farmer on the Rhoyne

by KirbieaGraia (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Farmer, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KirbieaGraia
Summary: Jon left Daenerys after she burnt down King's Landing instead of killing her. He went to Essos, got some land along the east bank of the Rhoyne, and became a farmer. Jon doesn't really give a flying fuck about Dany and Westeros anymore, as he managed to get a life without any of them. He also doesn't give a flying fuck about his heritage, either.Daenerys still loves him, but she can't find him and nor does he really care that much. He enjoys the simple lifestyle of a farmer.This is just about Jon and his new life, so Daenerys doesn't matter in this.Listen toThis Songwhile reading this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Typical Lazy Day In the Life of Jon Snow as a Farmer on the Rhoyne

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't criticize the lore. Just read and (attempt to) enjoy this drabble.
> 
> Also R.I.P. Houston Live Stock Show and Rodeo 2020 (Closed due to Coronavirus)
> 
> That is the first time in it's history that it closed earlier than it was supposed to.
> 
> If you can't tell, I'm a Houstonian.

Jon looked out on the River Rhoyne one morning, where he built his wooden house close to the banks so he could listen to it. The noise helped him fall asleep, you see. 

His house was located 50 km due south of Chroyane, which is also known as the Sorrows. Jon knows the city is there, and is smart enough to avoid the deathtrap.

He brought Ghost to Essos with him, and so when he got up off the bed, the direwolf got up with him. He went into the kitchen, grabbed some deer meat that Ghost had dragged back with him, and stoked the fireplace, located in stone in order not to burn the house down, back to life. He then placed the deer meat on the metal rod, and set it to cook the meat for breakfast. He grabbed some chicken eggs he had hard boiled recently, and some bread he made, and put it on a plate. Ghost looked up at Jon, obviously hungry, so Jon tossed him some chicken meat was soon going to go bad. The direwolf eagerly swallowed the meat up and would be content, for now. He looked outside a window, and silently thought to himself, "This is probably a good day to be lazy. The crops are still growing, and the only thing I have to do is let the chickens out of the coop." Ghost was smart enough not to attack and eat the chickens, but his presence around the coop scared the chickens, so Ghost was an effective way to get the chickens back into the coop, as the chickens were free range, so Ghost had to run around in the evening, before sunset, scaring every fucking chicken on his farm back into the coop. The chickens usually head into their coop around that time, however, their were some unruly ones. Those were the ones Ghost had to scare.

After a few minutes of staring out the window, he headed over to where the deer meat was cooking, and slowly took the metal rod off, making sure not to touch the warm parts lest he burn himself. He walked over to the cooling rack, and then set the rod down. He then picked up a glass of water, and swallowed it down, being thirsty. He then went outside to the coop, and let the chickens out. He then walked over to the bank of the Rhoyne, pulled down his pants, and took a morning leak into the river. Once he was done, he pulled his pants back up and went back inside. The deer meat had cooled, so he grabbed a cutting knife, and cut 3 strips off. 

He then put the deer bacon on his plate with the bread and eggs and took it and sat down at his table. He used his self made fork and knife to eat his breakfast and once he was done, put his plate on the floor so Ghost could eat the scraps, and he went outside and looked in the sky. From where the sun was at, it was about noon, which is when he usually wakes on lazy days like this. He then went onto the side of his porch facing south, and sat in his rocking chair. He could see the Rhoyne and the chicken coop at the same time. This rocking chair is where he would sit all afternoon, watching the chickens cluck around, away from the banks, being smart enough to know that creatures in the river could come up and snatch them, taking them away forever.

He sat rocking in his chair, watching the Rhoyne waters go by, and thought to himself. "Is Daenerys still searching for me? If so, it's been 2 years and she still hasn't found me here. Is she looking across Essos? I think she probably thought that I am in a major city, like Braavos or Volantis or some other place." He also thought about other things and slowly fell into a light slumber.

3 hours later, he awoke from his nap, and the first thing he saw was an Old Man of the River staring at him from the river. He and Ghost left these turtles alone, knowing how the Rhoynar, even if they don't live here anymore, they still worship the turtles. He had seen quite a few in his time here, so this wasn't new to him. Jon and the turtle stared at each other for a few minutes before the turtle decided to carry on with its business, ducking back under the water, never to be seen by him again. Jon still brooded, that was an unbreakable habit for him, and so Jon began to brood again, thinking about stuff, however, he was relaxed, rocking back and forth in his chair. He brooded for 2 and a half hours after that before he got up out of the chair, and Ghost knew what time it was. Every Chicken was back in the coop, which was rare, there would usually be a straggler or 2 which Ghost would scare into the coop, so Jon just simply closed and locked the coop door.

He went inside and made himself some dinner, which consisted of a venison and cheese sandwich and a mug of ale. He bought cheese in the local town market and the ale was some he brought from Westeros. He drank that ale to symbolize a lazy day. As the sun went down, Jon finished his ale and his sandwich, giving Ghost a select slice of the deer meat before heading to his room. Ghost followed him in and Jon shut the door, got into bed, tucked underneath his furs, blew out the candle, quickly falling sleep from the sounds of the Rhoyne, thus concluding a typical lazy day as a farmer on the Rhoyne.


End file.
